Bite Me
by RD-chan hokage
Summary: Oneshot. 'Faster' she thought worriedly, ignoring the ache of her feet from the scratches and exhaustion. She felt hopeless, seeing no end to the forest. Can she outrun him? Or is this another failed attempt of escaping the Uchiha vampire? /SequelOut/


So while shuffling the contents of my Folder of Craps, which is really full of papers randomly drawn on or written during class hours I came across this one shot I wrote… a Vampire fic **attempt**. Hehehe I wonder how it turns out XD

Don't flame me! It's just an attempt so please be kind :3

AND really, I AM SUCH AN IDIOT. I admit it. **Did I rate it correctly?** You can strangle me if you want, question is, CAN YOU? :P

LOL I'm listening to "I'm A Barbie Girl" while typing this HAHA!

Ciao! Ciao!

**Disclaimer:** Naruto ish not mine

( RD-CHAN HOKAGE )

* * *

><p>It was dark and cold. The air seemed like thin ice pricking her skin. The silence of the night was disturbed by the sound of her feet crashing into twigs and dried leaves. Her short quick breaths echoed silently in the forest as she turned sharply to her right. Even if the forest was a maze to her, the only thing that matters was for her to escape, her life to be spared from the creatures that many people fear and lurk in darkness. Her sea foam eyes glanced hesitantly behind, making sure <em>he<em> wasn't following her. It was empty, but something caught her attention. A soft cool breeze of the wind sent shivers all over her body causing her to run faster along with her heart that seemed to explode inside her chest. His presence… it was so close.

'Faster' she thought worriedly, ignoring the ache of her feet from the scratches and exhaustion. She felt hopeless, seeing no end to the forest. Running for less than five minutes already took up all her energy and her captor… wasn't your ordinary creature.

_Sakura…_

That deep alluring voice inside her head made her halt in her tracks, panting heavily as she hid in a huge tree. She shut her eyes, silently praying that he was still far away.

'Tell me he's just bluffing… please.' She murmured, clamping a hand on her mouth to hush her soft breaths. Beads of sweat trickled down her face, stiffening at the sound of rustling leaves. He can't be here just yet. Why was he so fast? She knew he lost her on that trick when she left her sweater.

"I know you're here."

Sakura didn't dare make a move or sound. She was already in the danger zone; a little movement can be lethal and would send her back into his torturous room where her only place of sanctuary was the corner. She would rather sit there than to be beside **him**. Everything about him was dangerous especially his real being, even if he was drop-dread gorgeous you cannot change the fact that he is a _vampire_.

"Stop playing hide-and-seek."

He scanned the area with slight irritation, cursing inwardly as he remembered being fooled by her scent. She was making him lose his temper. His tall muscular frame was hidden from exposure watching any signs of movement from her. But her scent, that sweet intoxicating aroma of hers lingered in his senses fuelling his hunger for her blood.

"Don't make me drag you little blossom." His voice was a bit demanding now, she noted biting her lip in fear. She knew she was being stubborn to him, defying his orders the entire time yet he still wanted to keep her. She was already claimed but she cannot accept, no, acknowledge that she belonged to the heir of vampires namely Uchiha Sasuke. There were so many frightening rumors revolving around the said heir that caused her to get away from him as soon as possible. She had made so many attempts and neither one, maybe including now isn't going to succeed.

Receiving no response from the girl, he trailed her scent again. It was all over the place which meant she has been here all along, a smirk now forming in his lips. He can never lose track of her, she was the sole reason his entire being is drugged and addicted to her that he won't let her get away from him. After all, she was **his**.

"Please make him go away…" Sakura murmured softly, her eyes close to tears.

"Finally."

She gasped in shock upon seeing him suddenly in front of her, making an attempt to escape only to be pushed roughly against the tree. She whimpered softly in pain but glared at him. He stared at her in amusement, her feisty expression suited her a little yet he can see her quivering in fear. But one thing's certain, she won't submit to him.

"You're already mine, Sakura." He touched her face, brushing his cold pale fingertips along her cheeks that flushed. He can clearly feel the flow of her blood rushing in her veins, tempting him to bite her again and never stop as she begs of him to stop, his name spoken softly on her luscious lips.

"I'd rather die, Sasuke-kun." She replied, moving her face away from his wintry touch. "Just leave me alone." She whispered thinking deeply to herself. He stared at her intensely, studying her sudden change of mood. Never had he seen her this way, looking more angelic and naïve than before. Noticing this, he asked her, "Something you want to tell me?"

"It's none of your concern." Sometimes, she wondered if he had a split personality. There were times where he's all dominant and dark; and this… where he's soft and gentle which makes her think twice if it's real or just an act. "So please let me go now?"

Letting her go doesn't mean she was already free, she thought. Free from hatred that is. The whole village hated her, thinking her whole family was the cause of the deaths that occurred in the past after her father was seen having contacts with the vampires. But she cannot blame him; it was in his blood after all.

"It's not like I know nothing of your secret." He held her chin, smiling wickedly at her when he saw her surprised face. "I've been sent to follow your father…" she gulped at his statement, her lip quivering in fear as he leaned closer. "… And who would've thought that he fell in love with a human." His tone of voice, fascinated like he discovered a very entertaining truth.

Sakura stood speechless at every word coming out from his mouth, understanding what her father had meant before he lost his life, telling to be careful of the vampire that was after him. He had violated one of the rules which is strictly forbidden; a relationship between a pure blooded vampire and a human that resulted to her birth; a half vampire.

"Y-you…" she stuttered in a soft voice as her heart pounded loudly in her chest.

"Yes?" He replied huskily, watching her with sinful eyes. The faint sound of her beating heart was tempting him as she shook in fright like a trapped mouse.

"Y-you're supposed-"

"To kill you…" He finished, seizing a lock of her pink tresses.

With shaking hands, she gripped his black long-sleeved shirt and asked him, "Are you going to do it?"

He released her hair and slowly leaned close to her ear, breathing heavily making her blush.

"You'd be long dead if decided to kill you, Sakura." He heard her take a sharp breath, "And I'm not planning to take away your life," he added, grazing his lips down to her neck where her pulse can be clearly heard. She yelped at the contact, squirming against his hold now that he made sure there's no more distance between them. He licked the skin just above her vibrating pulse, he will have her. His fangs slowly grew, ready to pierce her flesh and make her a pure blood, his possession.

"You're my mate remember?"

Her fingers curled around his shirt, eyes closing in pain feeling his fangs sink in her skin. Her body weakened, falling if he wasn't holding her tightly as her blood circulated towards his hungry mouth. She felt her mind in haze, her vision blurring, slowly losing her strength as she fell unconscious into his arms.

"Sasu…ke…kun…"

He stopped for an unknown reason, almost succeeding in transforming her into a pure vampire when he heard her whisper his name. Licking off her excessive blood that stained his lips, he stared at her sleeping form, her hand still holding his shirt. He thought for a while, observing her. She was the only female that caught his interest, no wonder he can't kill her because she has an annoying effect on him. Despite the fact that she has the blood of a vampire, she was more of a human which caught his interest. Feisty yet there was something in her they lacked, a soft heart.

* * *

><p><strong>R<strong>ead**&R**eview :)

No Sequel or Yes Sequel? XD


End file.
